


Camboy

by CAT5UMU



Series: Lawlu [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT5UMU/pseuds/CAT5UMU
Summary: Um cirurgião. Um freelancer. Um camboy universitário.Luffy sempre se sentiu atraído pela emoção de viver como se tudo estivesse prestes a acabar, o que resultava dois de seus melhores amigos o encobrindo em todas as suas escapadas noturnas. Fisgar homens e ter uma boa noite de sexo era o que ele fazia de melhor, mas o maior problema surgiu quando ele conseguiu dois pratos fartos para se alimentar.Ou, se você descobrisse que seu antigo parceiro também estava envolvido naquilo tudo, você deixaria quieto ou aproveitaria? Kid e Law precisariam tomar uma atitude sobre o garoto em questão e aquilo não estava no plano de nenhum dos dois.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Lawlu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Camboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Lembrando que essa fic também está postada em outros perfis como o spirit e o wattpad — ambos links em meu perfil —

O garoto encarou o homem deitado na cama dormindo, sorriu de canto e passou a língua entre os lábios os mordendo mais forte. Sua mão ainda apoiava seu corpo na ponta do colchão macio, voltou a encarar a janela que tinha sua visão contra a cidade que ainda tinha suas luzes mesmo sendo ainda duas da madrugada. Levantou-se lentamente sem fazer muito barulho ou se mexer, não queria o acordar, estava exausto e a culpa talvez fosse dele. Riu baixinho enquanto vestia seu roupão indo as escadas, prepararia algo para comer já que não conseguia dormir com tamanha facilidade como ele.

Passou seus dedos contra os fios curtos, como estava sedento por aquilo não sabia, mas que sua fome foi saciada naquela noite foi e ele não se importava nem um pouco em como aquilo foi feito. Acariciou o pequeno gato que miou e o seguiu caminhando pela cozinha, puxou o saco de ração e deu um tanto ao felino enquanto enchia seu copo d’agua. Puxou seu celular vendo algumas notificações e outras mensagens, riu anasalado com aquilo e abriu uma por uma. Algumas chamadas perdidas de seus irmãos e as mensagens perguntando onde o garoto se encontrava.

“Dormi no meu amigo, estávamos fazendo trabalho e ficou tarde”

Suspirou fundo bebendo mais um gole e entrou em seu perfil, alguns de seus seguidores ainda estavam online e o chamavam em alguns momentos como aquele, quando sentiam-se sozinhos e carente, Luffy seria um mau garoto caso deixasse de responder, mas ele gostava de ser exclusivo com seus clientes e, naquele momento ele ainda estava com um.

Sentiu o celular vibrando de novo e abriu a mensagem de seu irmão, Sabo.

“Entendo, venha para casa depois da aula”.

Apenas sorriu fraco bloqueando a tela e deixou seu celular sob a mesa enquanto ia a sua bolsa pegando suas roupas. Soltou o roupão pelo corpo enquanto mexia em sua bolsa, puxou a chave do carro de seu irmão a deixando sob o balcão e começou a se vestir, o gato sentou-se no balcão onde estava suas coisas e ele riu deixando um beijo sob a cabeça do felino e puxou sua mochila contra suas costas. Eram por volta de três da madrugada e já havia passado do seu horário de estadia, momento de ir embora.

Subiu as escadas o mais leve possível entrando mais uma vez no quarto, foi até a ponta da cama do homem e deixou a pequena coleira sob a cômoda, o outro deitado parecia muito bem mais sereno do que minutos atrás e isso lhe arrancou um pequeno sorriso. Deixou um beijo sob a bochecha que não estava coberta e voltou ao andar debaixo saindo para o estacionamento em direção ao seu carro. Começou a discar o número tão bem conhecido e esperou alguns segundo até ser atendido.

— Oe.

— Oe Luffy, espera ai – ouviu o grito do outro xingando o companheiro enquanto ligava o carro e saía da casa de mais um cliente seu – pronto, diga o que foi.

— Podem me salvar mais uma vez?

— ele já está saindo? Achei que ficaria a noite toda pelo horário e ainda não ter ligado – ouviu a voz do outro mais afastada e riu em seguida – podemos sim idiota, venha logo que o idiota aqui está terminando a janta. “hã?” Argh idiota!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem – ele ria ouvindo as reclamações do outro lado da linha – estarei em alguns minutos aí.

Luffy deixou seu celular sob o banco voltando a manter a atenção na avenida a sua frente, vantagens de ser madrugada era que as ruas estariam vazias então ele poderia aproveitar tal situação para ficar tranquilo dirigindo. Não gostava de pegar o carro de seus irmãos durante o dia, mesmo com eles insistindo por sua faculdade ser distante, mas só pegava a noite quando ia fazer seus trabalhos e acabava sempre retornando para casa de manhã. Pelo menos até agora tudo ainda estava bem.

Parou em frente a casa de seu amigo e foi correndo a porta dando três batidas. Ouviu o xingo dos dois enquanto a porta era destrancada e vendo seu melhor amigo parado em sua frente.

— Shishi obrigado por me salvar Zoro – pulou o abraçando ouvindo os resmungos do mesmo – deveria ser menos chato, OE SANJI! – gritou soltando o esverdeado e indo direto a cozinha – cheguei.

— Hm, já estava na hora não? – ele riu e terminou de servir a mesa – pode comer, o idiota ali demorou para terminar o treino dele.

— Cala a boca idiota – resmungou indo ao banheiro – façam o favor de não destruir tudo, inclusive você cozinheiro de merda.

— Hã? – o loiro revirou os olhos acendendo seu cigarro enquanto o moreno se divertia totalmente com o banquete em sua frente – demorou para voltar.

— O dessa noite foi mais tenso – ele deu de ombro e voltou a mexer em seu celular – desculpa a demora.

— Sabe que não ligamos para isso Luffy – ele se levantou puxando seu casaco e outro cigarro – 

— Oe, para onde vai? – o loiro riu vendo o olhar do outro – 

— Só vim acompanhar o idiota para que não se perdesse e aproveitei para fazer a sua janta, vou para casa.

— Durma aqui, Zoro não liga para isso.

— Aquele marimo idiota e eu não vamos ter uma boa noite de sono sob o mesmo teto pequeno – piscou e mexeu bagunçando o cabelo do outro – até a aula.

O moreno apenas assentiu e terminou sua refeição. Levou todo o restante a pia e começou a lavar tudo o mais rápido para que tomasse banho e dormisse, ele sabia que Zoro iria simplesmente cair na cama e capotar, já ele, demoraria um certo tempo. Viu o esverdeado na cozinha procurando o outro que já havia saído, deu de ombros e jogou uma toalha limpa na mesa avisando que já iria dormir e que as coisas no outro quarto estavam arrumadas para ele. Luffy só agradeceu e deixou com que o outro fosse dormir, senão lidaria com um homem mais grosso que o costume no dia seguinte.

Terminou tudo o que fazia e foi direto ao banho, estava começando a ficar cansado e queria ter pelo menos algumas horas de sono, além das aulas no dia seguinte ainda precisaria ficar um bom tempo conversando com seus garotos e se não estivesse descansado, não seria nada produtivo. 

Passou seus dedos sob o pescoço ainda marcado com alguns chupões de dias passados, as sensações ainda eram tão vívidas em si mesmo, aquele último homem que havia encontrado era tão gostoso e maravilhoso, um dos melhores clientes que teve, pena que só durou uma noite e nada mais. Fez um bico terminando de se arrumar e desligar as luzes do banheiro, existiam alguns homens que ele até cogitaria ter mais vezes. 

Deixou a luz do abajur ligada e foi a sua cama ligando sua câmera mais uma vez, queria um pouco de atenção, não negaria aquilo, mesmo cansado ele ficar mais alguns minutos ou uma hora a mais acordado não faria tanta diferença. Deixou seu perfil aberto e voltou a sua mochila puxando um de seus pirulitos e o colocando em sua boca, alguns dos outros garotos e homens já estavam em seu chat mandando algumas mensagens. Sorriu travesso com isso e começou por brincar com o pequeno doce em seus lábios, respondia algumas mensagens assim como ficava provocando alguns de seus espectadores que continuavam por mandar palavras tão obscenas e sujas para o garoto.

Ele virou seu corpo contra o colchão enquanto ficava bem a vista para a câmera, fechou os olhos enquanto deixava sua boca entreaberta fazendo um bom uso do doce, chupava, esfregava sua língua lentamente, enrolando e sugando devagar cada canto daquilo. Enfiou tudo em sua boca e voltou a se endireitar de frente com a câmera, alguns novos espectadores entraram na sala e ele sorriu. Recebeu um pop-up de mensagem privada e riu anasalado com aquilo, abriu a mesma e decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

“Oi”

“Olá, deseja companhia?”

“O que você poderia fazer por mim?”

“O que você deseja?”

Ele ficou encarando a tela esperando a tal resposta da tal pessoa que o havia chamado. Não tinha nada para fazer então abriu o tal do perfil, não achou muita coisa interessante, apenas o nome e absolutamente mais nada, soltou um muxoxo, esperava ver algo atraente e não encontrou. Apoiou seu queixo em sua mão enquanto balançava as pernas no alto, estava impaciente, odiava ficar esperando. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e começou a chupar com menor cuidado o doce em sua boca. Começou a digitar, mas logo parou e apagou tudo, tsc, quem ele era para ir atrás de alguém? Era só mais um cliente qualquer.

Saiu da janela e voltou ao vídeo, ficou mais alguns minutos ali e logo despediu-se desligando a câmera. Fechando a sala encontrou a janela de mensagem com notificação e assim que a abriu viu a mensagem do outro.

“Você”

O moreno sorriu mordendo a ponta da língua e riu baixo com isso, digitou apenas mais algumas palavras e enviou desligando assim seu notebook. 

“Precisa mais do que isso para me ter baby”.

Não se importaria tanto com isso, no dia seguinte ele receberia mais um block e sabia bem disso.


End file.
